high school
by MelloMatt2015
Summary: Zexion lived a normal life, until Axel's cousin Demyx shows up. Zexion fights his feelings for him, he knows they will not be returned. Zexion-Demyx, Axel-Roxas, and Riku-Sora WARNING YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Zexion look up at ceiling. Today was the first day of last year of high school. great. Zexion looked at his clock. 6:15. Zexion sighed as he got out of bed. He walked into the shower to let the hot water run down his cold body. Man, this felt good. Just as he was starting to relax, he heard a bang on the door. "Zexion! get the hell out of the shower and save some damn water for me!" Damn Riku, he was so annoying. He turned the shower off and stood there for a minute. He needed a break. He got out of the shower and found some clothes. Black pants, back shirt, and black shoes. He sighed, he needed some new clothes, but he had no money, he needed a job. He walked down stairs to see Riku sitting at the table. He look up and Zexion and smirked. "Hey Zex, had a good shower?" Zexion glared at him. "Fuck off" Riku laughed. "Hey what are brothers for?" Zexion shook as he sat down and poured some cereal. He ate slowly as he began to think, wasn't Axel suppose to pick him up? He had called last night and said something about that, Zexion had been to half asleep to pay attention. He might have said something about a cousin or something. Zexion shook his head. "Oh well", he thought,"I'll worry about that later." He picked up his book and began to read.

1 hour later

Zexion heard a voice outside, and was it? no. was that Axel on a megaphone?  
"ZEXION! GET YOUR EMO ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND GET IT! AND YOU KNOW I WILL!" Zexion rolled his eyes as he walk outside with his bag. He walked past Axel and to the car, only to find some blond guy with a mullet sitting in my seat. He turned to Axel, "Axel, why is a kid who looks way to happy for his own good sitting im my seat?" Axel laughed,"This is my cousin, Demyx." Zexion at the two. They look completely different. "You two are cousins?" Axel got in the front seat,"By marriage of course, now get in the back before i leave without you." Zexion shook his head as he got in the back seat. As they drove, the whole way there Demyx sang along to his ipod, man that guy was annoying. When they finally reached school, Zexion walked off to class. Just before that he heard Demyx say, "Hey, is he ok?" Axel laughs, "Yea, it's monday, he's always grumby on Mondays."

Zexion sat in history, listing to the teacher, Mr. Luxord. The man was terribly boring. He trailed on about how pirates were mistreated and other crap Zexion didn't care about. When the bell finally rang, Zexion raced off to his last, and favorite class. Band. Zexion raced down to the class to find Demyx sitting down in the front row strumming a sitar. Zexion took a seat next to him. "Maby i should say hi?" Zexion thought,"yea, maby i should". Just as Zexion was about to say something, Demyx began to play and sing.

_And if I could swim, I'd swim out to you in the ocean,  
Swim out to where you were floating in the dark.  
And if I was blessed, I'd walk on the water you're breathing,  
To lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest._

_'Cause they chose you as the model for their empty little dreams,  
With your new head and your legs spread like a filthy magazine.  
And they hunt you, and they gut you, and you give in._

_And if I was brave, I'd climb up to you on the mountain,  
They led you to drink from their fountain spouting lies.  
And I'd slay the horrible beast they commissioned  
To steer me away from my mission to your eyes.  
And I'd stand there, like a soldier, with my foot upon his chest,  
With my grin spread, and my arms out, in my bloodstained Sunday's best,  
And you'd hold me; I'd remind you who you are under their shell._

_I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes  
These soles are useless without you  
Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;  
My soul is useless without you..._

_And if they send a whirlwind, I'd hug it like a harmless little tree.  
Or an earthquake, I'd calm it, and I'd bring you back to me.  
And I'd hold you in my weak arms like a first born._

_I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes,  
These soles are useless without you  
Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;  
My soul is useless without you..._

_Through hell for you  
Through hell for you  
Without you, without you..._

_Now I've walked through hell for you.  
What's an adventurer to do,  
But rest these feet at home with you?_

Zexion sat there, open mouthed, and it was then he realized how beautiful Demyx was.

**authors note**

**hey! how do you like it so far!? leave me a review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion sat in the back of Axel's car at the end of the day. Axel looked back at him, "Hey man you ok? you look more emo then usual."Zex just nodded. The truth was, no, he was not ok. Was Zexion falling for Demyx? no. no, that can't right. Zexion's not gay, and if he was he would NOT fall for Demyx. Speaking of which, just as he thought that, Axel stopped the car to let Demyx out. He turned to Zexion and waved, "Well it was nice meeting you, see ya tomarrow! "Zexion nodded, "Nice meeting you too" Demyx grinnned and waled off. Wait, what just happened? Axel turned to him with a smirk. "You like Demyx!" "No i don't!" "Ya you do! your NEVER that nice to someone!" Zexion stopped. It was true. He was never nice. Maby he was falling for Demyx. Zexion sighed. This was going to be a long year. Axel just smirked in triumph and turned back to the wheel.

_3 weeks later _

It had only been 3 weeks since they met but Demyx was glued to Zexon. Axel continued to tell Zexion that he should ask Demyx out, but he was to stubborn. Zexion had decided to accept that he liked Demyx, but he knew Demyx would not like him back. Who would? "Mr. Ienzo!"Zexion's head snapped up to his history teacher, Mr. Luxord. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Ienzo, now would you please tell us what year Hilter was killed?" Zexion gave the answer in the nices voive he could. " On April 30, 1945, and sir, if i may i believe he commited suicide, not killed, sir.","Very good, but im afraid that will not cover for day dreaming in my class, and since you seem to be such a Hilter expert, i want a 10 page paper on WWII, by next class, now moving on, as i was saying Hilter......" Zexion went back day dreaming. _brrriiinnnggg! _yes! the bell! Zexion jumped up and rushed out. Lunch, the only time besides band he got to see Demyx. He walked i t see Demyx, Axel, Sora, and his twin Roxas sitting down. Zexion walked over and took a seat a seat next to Demyx. Demyx gave one of his ever so cute smiles. "Hey Zexy!" Zexion gave one of his rare smiles. Axel just smirked. and put his arm around Roxas. "Roxy! don't you think they would make a cute couple?" Roxas just rolled his eyes. Demyx blushed redder than Axel's hair and Zexion glared. Sora being the confused boy he was trying to process what was going on. and to make matters worse Riku, Sora' boyfriend cme to sit down and look around. "What's going on?" Roxas leaned over and whispered in his ear. He busted out laughing. "Axel! you have a death wish don't you!?" Zexion opened his mouth to defend himself, but he was cut off by and explosion and the fire alarm going off. They all jumped up, but it was to late, the ceiling caved in and blocked the door. Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand and pulled him over to the fire exit. He pulled on it. Damn! It's stuck! Demyx pulled on Zexions shirt. "Zexy i scared!" "I know, but we have to stay calm." He pulled Demyx over to a wall. "This one is weak, we can break out." Just then a pipe broke off and fell on them. The last thing Zexion heard was, "Zexy im sorry!"

**sorry it's been so long! don't worry it's not over yet! please leave me some reviews! and keep an eye out for my next story that comes after "i need you by my side" it's about Cloud and Leon! **


End file.
